Missing Natsu
by Kirihara-sama
Summary: Natsu disappeared for 3 years to train and defeat a Black Dragon   but he got home sick so he return to the guild but as Shiki. When he returns to the guild he realises that Erza had already found another boyfriend, Laxus! Many other pairings involved...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, i'm here with a new story again. Do read and review...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, i wish i did though

This is the actually summary i had to kind of summarise the summary:  
>Natsu disappeared for 3 years to train and defeat a Black Dragon but he got home sick so he return to the guild but not as Natsu but as Shiki, a more matured person who loves Erza. But when he returns to the guild he realises that Erza had already found another boyfriend, Laxus? Many other pairings involved. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Changes<strong>

"It won't be there, Natsu. It would have probably flown away," Gilzarts tried to stop Natsu.

"No, I will find that black dragon, and then I'll ask him about Igneel. Don't try to stop me," Natsu said, before running to the guild.

"Aye," Happy said.

"You can't come, Happy. It'll be too dangerous for you," Natsu shook his head at his little blue friend.

"That's why I'm coming with you," happy argued.

"No, see there's Lucy. Go annoy her or something and don't tell anybody anything," Natsu told him, before leaving the guild.

Natsu ran out of the guild and into the forests. He was heading for the direction of the mountains, where Gilzarts had seen the dragon.

~The Present~

_NATSU'S P.O.V_

_Sigh all that happened three years ago. I wonder what's going on in the guild now. I should go back…but…I didn't finish the mission, my mission. I didn't defeat the dragon. It's too powerful. Three years of training tired laugh and I still can't defeat it. What a joke?_

_P.O.V ENDS_

Natsu was camping in the forests, far away from Magnolia, Fairy Tail. The dragon had kept on moving and in the past years with no friends around him, Natsu changed a lot. He lost his childish attitude and he was a lot more serious about what he does.

In terms of power, he was a lot stronger than before. In terms of looks, his hairstyle had changed. His hair was longer and even spikey than before. His hair now covers his eyes when he moves his head and he tied his hair mini-ponytail. He still wore a sleeveless vest and his scarf was now made into a shirt with sleeves which he wore under his vest. He also wore black jeans.

'Go to the Guild, Natsu. You'll defeat the dragon another time,' he heard a voice in his head.

"Igneel," he whispered, before looking around.

"Igneel!" he shouted, standing.

'Just listen, boy. Go back to Fairy Tail. They won't recognise you, just change your name,' the voice said again before fading away.

"I will Igneel," Natsu packed his bag.

After packing his bag, he walked all the way to Magnolia, (Transportation weakness) he reached magnolia in a week but he still could not think of a good cover name for him. He was grumbling about it when he ran into a couple of robbers who used magic.

"Iron fist of the Fire Dragon," he shouted as he attacked the robbers.

"Oh, sorry, I think I used too much power," Natsu smiled at the unconscious bodies of the robbers sheepishly, "Shiki! That's the name."

He finally found a name that he liked. That evening he would have reached Fairy Tail but he delayed by camping at the nearby forest.

_NATSU'S P.O.V_

_What do I do? Go to the guild and introduce myself. What do I do when Master asks if I want to join? Say yes, and show him where I want the mark. The Mark! Oh no, what about my original mark? Sigh I have no choice I have to cancel it._

_P.O.V ENDS_

He took out a knife and slashed the original Fairy Tail mark. He watched as it vanished into millions of red sparks. Then, he fell asleep as he waited for daybreak.

~The next day~

The light was shining directly at his face. Disturbed from his slumber, Natsu woke up and rubbed his eyes.

'What a nice way to wake up?' he thought sarcastically as he walked to the nearby pond and washed his face.

'I wonder what happened to the others in the guild. I didn't tell them that I was leaving. Woah, I'm so glad that I'm not going back as myself, Erza will kill me," Natsu laughed,' yup I will most definitely die at her hands if I went to the guild as myself.'

Laughing in his mind, Natsu walked all the way to the guild. He stood outside the doors listening to the eerily silent guild inside. He felt something was missing… Natsu frowned and pushed the door open. The door creaked and everybody's eyes were on him.

"Natsu…" a nearly silent whisper was heard throughout the guild.

Natsu started acting… He looked around 'nervously'. He walked slowly towards the bar, where he saw Mirajane and Fried.

"Are you the Master of the guild?" he asked Fried in his pretense.

"Don't you know Freed, Natsu?" Gray walked towards him, Juvia followed.

"Who are you? Who is this Natsu person?" he asked Gray.

"What's your name?" Juvia asked him.

"Shiki," Natsu replied. (I'm going call Natsu, Shiki from now on.)

Juvia nodded, "Gray, he's not Natsu."

"Oh, I'm sorry I mistook you for someone else. I'm Gray Fullbuster and this is Juvia Loxar…my girlfriend," Gray held his hand out.

"Pleased to meet you, Gray and Juvia-san," Shiki shook his hands.

"I'm sorry, we would love to chat but he's not feeling so well. I should bring him back. Pleased to meet you too Shiki-kun," Juvia smiled and led Gray away.

Shiki stared after them.

"Hi, I'm Fried and this is Mirajane. She's the bartender and I'm her fiancé," Fried told him.

"Oh, I'm Shiki. Who's the Master and where is he?" Shiki replied.

"There's a new Master for Fairy Tail. He has a scar over his right eye and he's blonde. He'll be at the third floor…the third room," Fried added as an afterthought.

'So Laxus is the guild Master now, I thought that he was expelled… Guess that old man took him back,' Shiki nodded at Fried before climbing up the stairs to the second floor.

The third room on the third floor is Laxus' room. Laxus was wearing his normal purple-coloured, high collar shirt and his jacket was draped over the chair. Erza was wearing black jeans with a black armored top her hair was longer and tied up into a ponytail. (Her hair had grown to her waist and the armor was made out of the hardest material ever found and its silverish-pinkish in colour.) Laxus and Erza were there beside the window. Laxus had his arms around her waist and Erza had hers around his neck. Pulling on his neck, Erza made Laxus lower down his head enough for her eyes to look at his.

"Erza…" Laxus whispered as he moved closer to her, almost kissing her when they heard a cough.

Laxus froze just before his lips met hers. Almost shouting and cursing at the person who interrupted he controlled himself, so as to not disappoint his grandfather with his attitude. He turned with a malicious smile on his face.

"What do you –"Laxus stared at the person at the doorway, "Natsu?"

"Natsu…" Erza whispered her eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry but I'm Shiki. I want to join Fairy Tail. The members told me that the Master was here so…" Shiki shrugged, ignoring the glare that Laxus was giving him.

"What type of magic do you use?" Erza asked him, quickly recovering from her shock.

"Fire," Shiki replied.

"Where do you want your mark?" Laxus was impressed as he did not back down even though Laxus was glaring at him.

"Right shoulder, red colour," Shiki said as he rolled up his sleeve.

Laxus nodded as he took out a stamp and walked towards Shiki. He stamped his shoulder and moved back to put the stamp back.

"Go and look for someone to give you a tour of the guild," Laxus said, quickly dismissing him.

Shiki nodded and left, 'It's my imagination. _My_ Erza was NOT going to kiss Laxus. Yeah that's right, it's my imagination,' he tried smiling but failed. (They both like each other but they do not know how to reveal it.)

Shiki made his way back to the first floor.

"Did you get the mark?" Mira asked over the counter.

"Yeah, here," Shiki said as he showed Mira his mark, "Master also asked someone to give me a tour of the guild. Could you tell me who I could ask?"

"See that blonde girl beside that ginger headed guy? Ask her…She's Lucy. The only person in Fairy Tail who never has enough money to pay her rent and the guy is Loke, her boyfriend," Mira winked at Shiki as she pointed at Lucy.

"Thanks, Mira," Shiki smiled.

"The mark of the same colour and on the same place, Natsu you cannot fool me," Mira smiled at Shiki's retreating figure. 

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Please review... :) <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, this is the second chapter of Missing Natsu. For my cousin (NxE-Forever) for helping me get Natsu into character. ******

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the Characters!**

**So on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Mira knows?<strong>

"Hey, are you Loke and Lucy?" Shiki walked closer to the duo sitting at the table.

"Yes, what do you want?" Lucy turned to face him, suddenly she stopped, "Natsu, is that you?"

"No, my name is Shiki not Natsu. Why does everyone keep saying that?" Shiki sighed.

"Sorry but you see three years ago one of our friends, Natsu Dragneel left on a mission. He has not returned yet but you look so much like him…so we got confused I guess. After he left, Team Natsu just broke up. Erza had to go on missions with Laxus, Juvia and Gray finally got together and they left me alone. So, Loke spoke with the Sprit King and became human," Lucy said as she pointed to Loke.

"Oh," Shiki nodded, "What do you mean spoke with the Spirit King?"

"I was a sprit before this. One of the Zodiac Sprits, Leo the lion," Loke smirked at Shiki.

"Wow that's so cool. The lady at the counter told me to ask you to give me a tour around the guild," Shiki told Lucy.

"My princess won't go anywhere without me," Loke stood up.

"Loke…" Lucy sighed.

"Actually there's nothing much to show you. This is the first floor where everyone relaxes and looks for their requests. The second floor is for the S-Class Mages like Erza, Gilzarts, Juvia, Gajeel and Gray. The third floor is totally out of bounds for us except for Laxus' family and personal bodyguard. They stay up there," Lucy pointed out every place that she told him about.

"Laxus has his known body guard? Who are they?" Shiki asked her.

"They are the Raijinshuu. The fiancée of Mirajane, Freed is the leader of them. There are two others, Bixlow and Evergreen. Each of them uses different types of magic but they are all S-Class mages too," Loke explained to Shiki.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I should properly look around for a house to stay in, bye," Shiki told the two of them.

"I would suggest my old apartment but that place has too many break-in points, see you later. Hope you find a nice place to stay in, bye," Lucy and Loke waved.

"I can't even go back to my own house, where am I going to stay?" Shiki complained out loud as he walked in the streets of Magnolia.

"Natsu, wait for me!" Happy called from behind him.

Out of old reflexes, Shiki turned, "Happy, why are you following me?"

"See I knew it's you. You can't hide yourself from me. Where are you going our house is in the other direction," Happy told him happily as he landed on his head.

"Sorry buddy but I haven't finished the mission yet. I came back because I heard Igneel's voice in my head. He told me to come back," Shiki apologized to his neko friend.

"Oh…but why can't you come back to your house? It's very lonely there without you so I usually just stay with Lucy," Happy asked Shiki again.

"But Happy, I'm Shiki now, I can't just stay in Natsu's house without permission," Shiki tried to make him understand.

"You can just tell the rest of them that I invited you. Please Natsu, it's been a long time since I went fishing too," Happy begged him.

"Sure buddy but don't call me Natsu, I'm Shiki now," Shiki grinned and followed Happy to Natsu's house.

"Aye, sir," Happy said and began to fly towards his and Natsu's house.

"Anyway what's going on with Laxus and Erza? When I went into Laxus' room just now, there looked like they were going to kiss," Shiki asked Happy.

"Oh that, when the Master wanted to retire he called Laxus over and told him that he has to take over the guild, the Master was sick so Laxus took over the guild. The old man knew that your leaving will affect everyone so he paired everyone up so that they will have more success in their missions. Juvia and Gray, Lucy and Loke and he told Laxus that he would have to look for someone who would marry him. Laxus did not want to force anyone to marry him so Master paired Erza with him," Happy explained to him.

"The old man wanted Erza to marry Laxus? What is he thinking? Laxus is the most evil mage I've ever seen," Shiki shouted at Happy.

"He's not evil, he is actually quite kind you know," Happy pouted at him.

"Whatever, he still has no right to almost kiss my girl," Shiki mumbled.

"Erza's your girl, she's two timing!" Happy shouted frantically.

"No, it's not that," he pulled Happy towards him, by his bag, "Don't say stuff like that so loudly!"

"But you just said that she's your girl," Happy said confused.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like me. Only I like her," Shiki looked sadly.

"You lllike her," Happy teased as he flew up.

"Shut up!" Shiki said blushing, a little.

With that the two of them walked towards Natsu's house. Shiki went straight to Natsu's room and slept.

**~ The next day ~**

**-In the morning-**

The guild was deserted but Mira was already at the bar preparing the meals for the rest of the guild members.

"Good morning, Mira-san. Where's everyone?" Shiki asked her politely.

"Good morning, Natsu," Mira said without looking at him.

"I'm not Natsu, Mira-san," Shiki sighed and sat down at the bar.

"Really? You can't trick me. You should have known that," Mira said as she pulled away his jacket's collar to reveal his scar.

"Woah!" Shiki pushed her hand away from him, "What are you doing?"

"That's the same scar Natsu had. Plus, I talked to Gajeel and Wendy to confirm it," Mira stared at him.

"You told Gajeel and Wendy?" Shiki almost shouted at her, "How many people know about it now?"

"Not many. Only, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy and me," Mira guessed, "If you want, I could tell Erza too."

"No way!" he crossed his hands in an 'X' in front of his face, "You can't tell anyone. I haven't finished the mission yet. Erza will _kill _me."

"Why would Erza kill you?" Mira turned away from Shiki and continued her work, "You came back didn't you."

"Hehe," Shiki laughed a little, thinking about Erza's reaction, "I left without telling her."

Mira was about to reply but stopped when the guild doors opened, revealing Erza and Laxus. She smiled and welcomed them into the guild as she passed a plate to Shiki.

"Why do they have to be holding hands!" Shiki fumed in his mind while Laxus just nodded to Mira.

"The usual, Mira," Laxus told her.

Mira put down a plate in front on Erza. It was the same food that Shiki was eating.

"Do you want anything, Laxus?" Mira asked him.

"No thanks," he shook his head as he put his hand around Erza's waist.

"Aren't you going eat?" Erza told him as she tucked into her food.

"I'm not hungry," he smiled at her.

'Laxus smiled?' Shiki stared at him from the corner of his eye.

Erza decided to try another way; "Please just eat a little bit, it will help during the mission later" she smiled at him.

Laxus rolled his eyes and stared at her with the 'I'm strong I don' have to eat to complete a mission' look.

Erza elbowed his stomach.

"Okay, okay fine I'll eat," Laxus surrendered.

"Give him his breakfast, Mira," Erza told her.

As Laxus finished eating, he moved back and realised that Shiki was in the guild too.

"Oh Shiki you are here?" Laxus looked at him in surprise as Shiki almost spited out all of his drink.

"Oh, Shiki you were here?" Erza looked up in surprised.

'I think I'm evaporating. I was here for the past ten minutes while you two were doing your lovey-dovey stuff,' Shiki stared at them.

Mira giggled and Shiki snapped out of his thoughts and glared at her. An understanding passed through Laxus' eyes.

"Why are you here so early? Here to see Mira?" Erza asked him as Laxus smiled a bit.

"What? Of course not," Shiki stared at them in shock.

"Oh, I never thought that you'd be interested in me, Shiki?" Mira asked him.

"What the hell! Is something wrong with you? You're engaged for God's sake!" Shiki moved away from the two girls in horror.

Erza and Mira laughed, "Just kidding, of course it was a joke."

The guild's doors opened once more to reveal half the guild's members. They order their food and drinks so Mirajane was kept busy. Gray and Juvia were looking at the request boards for a mission to do. They picked a mission that required mages to help kill a monster and walked out of the guild after informing Mirajane. Lucy and Loke were choosing a mission too.

"Shiki-san, I heard that you're new here from Mira-san. Do you want to go on a mission with us for today?" a small voice brought Shiki back down to Earth.

"Thanks sure," Shiki turned, "Wendy?"

"Yes, do you want to go on a mission with me and Gajeel-kun?" she asked him again.

Shiki smirked and whispered, "Yes of course, you've grown taller Wendy. You're almost as tall as Lucy was three years ago…I guess that the Iron-head needs my help on the mission, huh?"

"Thank you Shiki-san," Wendy answered him.

"What did you just say, newbie?" Gajeel shouted at him.

Soon, Shiki and Gajeel were fighting. Sighing, Wendy left Charle to deal with them and walked to the mission board to look for a mission.

"Mira-san, Gajeel-kun and I are taking Shiki-san on a mission," Wendy informed her.

"STOP FIGHTING WITH THE NEW-COMER, GAJEEL!" Erza threw the both of them into different walls.

"Ouch, that was pain, Erza," Shiki spoke out loud while thinking, 'As strong as ever, I guess.'

In a few minutes, the three Dragon Slayers walked to the Magnolia train Station to complete their mission. 

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was nice. The next chapter will be on the mission. Please read and review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A very big hello and sorry to all of the readers. My laptop got broke and i had to share the desktop with my brother. The desktop was having problems with random switching off and all so i did not want to take the chance of having my story deleted.

Anyway, this is the 3rd chapter, i hope it's worth the time you guys waited. Thank you to everyone who supported me and added this story to your favourites.

**DISCLAIMER:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Mission<strong>

"So, what's our mission about?" Shiki trailed behind the other two Dragon Slayers with his hands behind his head.

"We're just supposed to save a girl from some bandits," Wendy answered him.

"That's such a lame mission," Gajeel grumbled.

"Yosh, we're going to save that girl and then we'll come back to the guild and eat," Shiki said happily, dreaming about the cakes that Mirajane makes.

"Come on we have to takes this train to Clover town," Gajeel smirked as he jumped onto the train.

~In the train~

"Why did you leave, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked after using 'Troia' on him.

"Call me Shiki, I don't want anyone telling the guild," Shiki sat on the seat, folding his hands.

"Where did you go, Flame-Brain? Did you see what happened to the guild?" Gajeel asked him as he munched on a piece of metal that came from no one-knows-where.

"Gray-san doesn't even look like him anymore. Erza-san rarely talks anymore. The guild is too quiet," Wendy told him in her soft voice.

"I know but it was necessary. Gilzarts told me about a Black Dragon that he saw on his mission. I had to find out from him about Igneel," Shiki told them.

Gajeel crushed the metal piece that he was eating in sudden anger. Wendy clenched her fists; it was a very rare sight to see Wendy angry because she was such a kind, helpful girl. Not noticing their anger, Shiki continued to describe his encounter with the Black Dragon.

"You didn't tell us," Wendy forced the words out.

"Huh, what?" Shiki stared at her, his hands behind her head.

"You didn't tell us anything about the Dragon, Flame-trash," Gajeel shouted at him. (He gets emotional when it comes to Dragons.)

Hurried footsteps were heard outside their cabin. The passengers outside had alerted the train attendant of the argument and a few people came to see what was going on. The train attendant opened the cabin door. He saw Gajeel and Shiki fighting. Gajeel's arm was now a thick iron pillar and Shiki's fists were coated with fire. The train attendant's face paled as he saw the guild mark on Gajeel's shoulder. (I don't know if there really are train attendants in trains but their mages and fights happen any where.)

'They're Fairy Tail's mages!' he thought in shock, wondering why he did not notice it before.

Noticing the small girl who was not fighting he spoke to her, "Erm…excuse me Miss. Could you let them know that we'll be reaching Clover Town soon. Please don't blow off the train's roof."

As he said that Gajeel leapt and punched Shiki, causing him to fly into the cabin door. Shiki stood up and smirked.

"I'm fired up," he said his famous line.

"Let's end this Flame-Brain," Gajeel smirked at him when Wendy finally crossed her limit.

"Roar of the Air Dragon!" she shouted as she blew the powerful wind at the other two Dragon Slayers. The wind was too strong that it blew the roof off of the train. Shiki and Gajeel flew out of the train and landed among the rubble of rocks outside. Wendy looked around and surveyed the damage.

"I'm so sorry about the mess. We'll pay for the damage as soon as we get back from the mission," Wendy bowed her head in embarrassment.

"You better have enough jewels to pay for this mess, kid," a rough-looking man said from behind.

"She's a Dragon Slayer, don't be so rude," someone in the crowd replied.

The rough-looking guy moved further to the back of the crowd. He did not want to get blasted if she got angry.

"Its okay, Miss, but just let your guild know that you'll have to pay a little extra for the train ticket," the train attendant looked at her.

"Really, we don't have to pay now? Thank you so much, I'm sure the Master will appreciate your kindness," bowed and leaped out of the moving train's broken window.

Shocked at her way of departure the crowd rushed to the window to see her land perfectly on a big rock without a scratch. Wendy waved at them and followed the screaming and shouting to see an injured Shiki and a pissed off Gajeel. Rushing to stop the fight, she ran to the middle of their 'fighting arena'.

Holding her hands out sideways she threatened them, "Don't make me tell Erza-san about the destroyed train."

Shiki shuddered at thought of letting Erza know about the damage done even before starting the mission while Gajeel just backed off.

"You should have just told us about it, Shiki-san," Wendy told him, "We could have helped. Maybe together we could have beaten the dragon."

"I know but I wasn't thinking at that time," he just walked forward relaxing with his hands behind his head.

'Wait, he said Black Dragon, didn't he? It might have been Metalicana, that stupid Flame Trash!' Gajeel thought as he got ready to attack him from behind.

"Ano, Gajeel-san we still have to complete a mission now. Can you stop fighting with Shiki-san for now?" Wendy asked him.

Gajeel glared at her but kept quiet. They walked towards a big mansion when a lady stopped them. She was in her mid-thirties and she looked worried. Shiki walked up to her.

"Who are you?" he peered at her, he could not smell her and he was wondering why.

"Are you three mages of Fairy Tail?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Shiki said and showed the lady his Fairy Tail mark as Gajeel and Wendy showed her their marks, "I'm Shiki."

"I'm Wendy and this is Gajeel," Wendy told her.

"I'm Yona; I'm the one who sent you the request. You have to save my little sister, Kyou, please," she begged them.

"Where is your sister? I'll save her," Shiki told her.

"She's in the mansion. They are a dark guild. They kidnapped her and they want to use her magic power to bring down the council," Yona told them.

"I'm getting all fired up. Let's go Gajeel!" Shiki shouted.

"I'll work with you only on this one mission, Flame head," Gajeel smirked at him as they both ran into the mansion.

"Don't worry we'll get your sister back," Wendy promised her before taking off after Shiki and Gajeel.

The three Dragon Slayers ran to the basement. Hearing their footsteps the kidnappers ran forward to protect their Master who was with Kyou. In less than ten minutes, Shiki and Gajeel had beaten the kidnappers with the help of Wendy's Air Magic. The kidnappers _were_ from a dark guild called 'Shadow King.'

"That wasn't fun at all" Shiki complained.

'What a weak guild!' Gajeel thought as they continued on to the basement.

They heard someone screaming. Wendy remembered how painful it was when she got her magic sucked out of her in Edolas. She reminded Shiki of it and he ran even faster to help Kyou. He rushed off without waiting for them. He broke down the door and charged in. a girl was hanging from in front of a rock by the handcuffs on her hands. Huge amounts of her magic energy were being transferred into a large lacrima on the other side of the room. The girl screamed again and the Master of Shadow King laughed.

"What are you doing to her?" Wendy asked him as soon as she reached the basement.

"Who are you? How did you get pass the guards?" the Master turned around and asked them in shock.

We beat them. How can you hurt a girl?" Shiki asked him seriously.

The Master shook his head but answered him, "You don't know who she is. She is the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She has plenty of magic energy in her. I will absorb every bit of it as use it against the magic council. Then they won't dare go against the word of the Dark Guilds."

Shiki stared at him stupidly, "She's a Dragon Slayer?"

The Master of the Dark Guild smirked at him and said, "You've never seen a Dragon Slayers magic before, right?"

With that he tried to punch Shiki.

Gajeel pulled him back, "What are you doing, talking to the bad guy for, Flame-brain? Beat the crap outta him."

Shiki turned back and began to fight the guy. Gajeel had joined in too as he did not want to miss a good fight. Meanwhile, Wendy helped the girl down from the hanging handcuff and took her out of the room to heal her. Soon, Gajeel and Shiki came out of the basement, holding the Shadow King's guild flag.

"Who's she?" Shiki asked Wendy.

"She's probably Kyou. The sister of that lady we met outside, Yona. She's unconscious, so please don't disturb her," Wendy told them.

"You know…that Yona-lady…I couldn't smell her," Wendy told them.

"Yeah, me too, I wonder why?" Shiki scratched his head sat down beside Wendy.

"I'm not sure why we could not smell her but something's definitely going on," Gajeel told them, leaning against the wall.

At that moment, the girl woke up. She had long slivery-white hair, until her waist. She was wearing standard dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved grey shirt with a collar. She also wore a black half-jacket that was sleeveless, with a high collar.

"Who are you?" she asked them.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail. I'm Shiki. Who are you?" Shiki asked her with his arms folded and with a stupid look on his face.

"I'm Wendy and that's Gajeel-san," Wendy told her as she helped her sit up.

The girl nodded and sniffed the air a couple of times before exclaiming, "You're Dragon Slayers!"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Shiki asked her excitedly.

"I'm Kyou…the Lightning Dragon Slayer," the girl told them.

"What's your Dragon's name?" Gajeel asked her softly, trying not to scare her in their first meeting.

"Raizo...she taught me many things before she disappeared, Kyou replied.

"Did your Dragon disappear on the 7th day of the 7th month in the year 777?" Shiki asked her excitedly. (I don't really know the exact date so, sorry if it's wrong.)

"Yeah, I never saw her since then…" Kyou answered him, "What type of Dragon Slayer magic do you three use?"

"I'm the son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon," Shiki told her proudly.

"I'm the Air Dragon Slayer," Wendy said as Kyou looked at her.

"Metal," Gajeel stared at her as he thought about Laxus' Lightning magic.

"Grandine and Metalicana…Raizo used to talk a lot about them. I wish I could her again," Kyou muttered under her breathe.

"You better go and see your sister soon. She was very worried about you," Shiki told her as she stood up.

"My sister?" Kyou looked surprised.

"The lady who sent the request," Gajeel said at the same time Shiki said, "The lady with no scent."

"Yona-nee is dead. She died of heart attack two years ago," Kyou said in a daze.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Do you want to come to Fairy Tail, then? It's a very fun guild. The Master's pretty nice too," Wendy offered her.

"Laxus? Fun?" Shiki asked her before muttering, "That old grumpy face…"

"Laxus? As in Laxus Dreyer, the new generation Lightning Dragon Slayer?" Kyou asked them.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Gajeel asked her. 

* * *

><p>Ok this is a cliff-hanger! smiles mischeviously You'll have something big happening in the next chapter. Thank you to Age-Persona who has been giving me suggestions. To everyone who reviewed thank you again.<p>

Please keep on reviewing, thank you again. I'm so happy for the 8 reviews in just two chapters, so i might start blabbering any moment so i better end off here.

Please review :) and give me suggestions to improve my writing XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hi to everyone, i'm sorry i haven't been update lately. I was seriously very busy. My exams are coming up so i'll probably update, like once a month. Sorry again but i seriously have to study. :)****

**DISCLAIMER:** As everyone here, i don't own Fairy Tail but Kyou is my own OC character ****

Hehes, on with the story...  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4 – Laxus' Best friend<span>**

"Laxus and I grew up together. We were best friends until his father infused the Dragon Slayers' lacrima into him. On that day, we were arguing about something and…he lost control and…attacked me," Kyou said softly as she remembered her past and touched her scar on her side.

"Laxus attacked you? His best friend?" Shiki asked her, "He wouldn't have done that."

"How did you get away? Laxus is pretty strong," Gajeel asked her.

"Hah, you agreed that Laxus is strong!" Shiki shouted as he jumped up.

"No, I didn't say that," Gajeel smirked at him.

"Then why do you ask? Did you experience his power?" Kyou smirked at him before answering, "Raizo appeared. She knocked him out and carried us both to her cave. When he woke up, she offered to teach him how to control his magic…but…he refused and ran away."

All of them sank deep into their own thoughts. A few minutes later, Gajeel growled worriedly while Shiki began fidgeting. As it was unnatural reaction from them, it caught Wendy's attention. (Shiki would usually just stand and say 'let's go'.)

"What's wrong, Gajeel-san, Shiki-san," Wendy asked them as Kyou observed their reactions.

Before they could reply, Kyou said something that none of their Dragons told them before.

"You can't stay away from your loved ones for too long. You'll become anxious," she told them.

"You know this because…" Wendy prompted her.

"Raizo told me about it…" Kyou said as she stood up.

"Why didn't Igneel and the rest tell us about it?" Shiki asked her.

"You didn't meet them when your Dragons were with you. I did…when he left Raizo knew about it and she explained it too me. Something about Dragons' instinct," Kyou said as she turned away.

Gajeel and Wendy nodded in understanding as Shiki continued to pester her about it, "So who is it?"

"You'll know soon. I think it's time we left this place," Kyou told him before walking out of the mansion.

"Hai, Kyou-san, does that mean that you coming with us to Fairy Tail," Wendy asked her as Shiki just grumbled about not being let into the secret.

With that, the four of them left the mansion and walked towards the train station. In the train, while Shiki was asleep, Wendy told Kyou about Shiki and that his real name was Natsu with little help from Gajeel. Kyou just nodded and promised to keep it a secret from the rest guild. A few hours later, they were walking to Fairy Tail. They opened the door and the rest of the guild stared at them and the extra girl who was following them.

"Hello, Mira-san, this is Kyou. She was the girl we had to save in the mission. Do you know where Laxus is? She wants to join the guild," Wendy explained.

Kyou looked around, accessing the guild. She looked at everyone there, they looked so tired and worn out. None of them were as hyper as Shiki was.

"What do you want Wendy?" Laxus walked down the stairs. (I'm not really sure who he'll call Wendy so I'm just going to use her name.)

"Nothing Laxus, I have a friend wanting to join Fairy Tail, can you help her," Wendy finished lamely; she was absolutely terrified of Laxus.

"Who is she?" Laxus said in a bored voice as he walked forward towards her.

"Hello, Laxus, nice to see you again," Kyou said as she smirked and turned around, her hair was up in a pony tail with her fringe down but it still reached her waist.

"Who the hell are you?" Laxus scowled at her.

"Is that how you greet an old friend, Laxus?" Kyou asked him sarcastically.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly, she knew he was trying to remember.

"Laxus, Laxus, Laxus, do I have to refresh your memory by kicking your ass in a fight?" Kyou asked him.

"Like you can beat me," Laxus took off his jacket and prepared to fight.

"Erm…can you take this outside. We don't want the guild to get destroyed," Mirajane said quickly to Laxus who just nodded.

"I definitely can," Kyou smirked and walked out of the guild.

"Yay! Let the fight begin!" Shiki shouted happily and ran out.

"Thunder Bullets," Laxus shouted at her.

Kyou dodged and shouted, "Lightning Storm!"

"You used lightning too? I only know very few people who use the same power as me," Laxus smirked as he dodged and move quickly to punch her.

Kyou flew behind and crashed into the wall, "You got better, Laxus. Too bad you didn't let her teach you."

"Let who teach me? The only one who offered was Raizo," Laxus spoke quietly, not knowing that only Kyou could hear him.

Kyou smiled at him and pissed him off.

"Can we finish this? It's getting boring," the both of them said at the same time.

The rest of the guild stared at them in shock because the both of them said the same thing at the same time.

Both of them smirked and shouted, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

A big explosion was heard and both of them flew back due to the impact. When they both stood up, in Laxus eyes were pleasant surprise and shock.

"Kyou…" he whispered.

"So you finally remembered me, huh?" Kyou asked him as she smirked.

"How do you know her name, Laxus?" Erza asked him.

"Erza, sorry I didn't see you there. This is Kyou…my best friend," Laxus put a hand around Kyou's shoulders.

Seeing Kyou's look reminded him about his manners, "Sorry, this is Erza my fiancée."

"Hi, pleased to meet you. I'm Kyou, Laxus' childhood friend," Kyou introduced herself to Erza and held out her hand.

"Erza Scarlet pleased to meet you too," Erza shook her hand.

"Wow, you're the Fairy Titania!" Kyou exclaimed.

Laxus smiled at her enthusiasm. Erza just grinned at her, warily.

"Where do you want your Fairy Tail mark, Kyou?" Laxus asked her.

"Yellow, on my right shoulder," Kyou answered him as the members of the guild wandered back into the guild.

"Come on up to the second floor, we'll get you your mark," Erza told her.

Kyou nodded and smiled, 'Got to thank you for your lessons Raizo. Thanks for teaching me to mask my emotions.'

Kyou and Laxus walked to the second floor first as Erza wanted to get something to drink. Laxus took the stamp and gave Kyou her mark.

"You're part of our family now, brat," Laxus smirked at her.

"Thanks and I'm not a brat," Kyou answered dryly, "It's really good to see you again, Laxus."

"You too, brat," Laxus called her that just to irritate her.

Kyou smiled and hugged him. A few seconds later, they heard a cough from the door. The both of them looked towards the door in shock. 

* * *

><p>Please review and continue to support me...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, i'm back again with the next chapter.  
>This is a specially long chapter for my birthday! :) I really hope you like it...<br>Did you have fun guessing the name of the person who coughed? I hope you did :)

Just for those who are confused about who knows Shiki's true identity as Natsu.  
>Those who know are: <strong>Mira<strong>, **Kyou**, **Wendy**, **Gajeel**, **Happy**, **Charle**, **Pantherlily** and of course **Shiki** himself.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail!

On to the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Who interrupted?<strong>

"Grandpa, it's so good to see you again," Kyou exclaimed before moving away from Laxus and bent down to hug Makarov.

'Nice timing, Old man,' Laxus grumbled sarcastically in his mind as he said aloud, "Yeah, I'm sure you missed your perverted old grandfather right, Kyou?"

"My dear child, how are you? Did Raizo teach you well?" Makarov asked as he hugged her and they both ignore Laxus.

"Yes, Grandpa, Raizo taught me many things," Kyou said in a grateful tone.

"She taught you to control your emotions well but you can't hide it from me, my child," Makarov whispered into her ear.

Kyou stood up in surprise as Erza walked up the stairs. Erza frowned at the tension she could sense from Kyou but concealed her worry well.

"We'll talk later, Kyou," Makarov told her before walking away.

"Yes Grandpa," Kyou whispered and waved to Makarov as he walked out of Laxus' office.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Laxus asked Kyou.

"Nothing that should bother you, Laxus," Kyou smirked at him.

"Everything that involves you two, involves me, brat," Laxus replied rudely as he scowled at her.

"Since when were you so caring, Laxus-boy," Kyou smirked at him, using the word Makarov used to call him.

Laxus growled and looked away before saying, "Don't call me that!"

Kyou laughed and turned to Erza, changing the topic, "So when's the big day?"

Erza paled in confusion before asking, "What big day?"

"Your wedding with–Laxus?" Kyou stumbled on the words but recovered quickly.

Erza gave her a blank stare before answering while Laxus looked at her thoughtfully, "In a year I guess…"

'So soon…' Kyou thought as she took in a painful breath while she faked a giggle. "I'll be looking forward to it, Erza-san…Laxus," she answered with fake enthusiasm but her voice broke on Laxus' name.

"So when are you going to get married? You're twenty-four like Laxus, right?" Erza asked her.

"I'm twenty-two, the same age as you, Erza-san and I am not going to get married so soon," Kyou replied as she smiled and shook her head.

"Why, don't you have someone you like?" Laxus interrupted Erza's reply with a sarcastic one of his own.

"I do…but I couldn't tell him before he left," Kyou looked them looking at Laxus for a moment before looking away.

"Kyou, Makarov is calling you," Mira called her from below.

"Coming, Mira-san," Kyou replied before asking Laxus, "So where do I stay?"

"The empty room in the middle of Mira's and Laxus', it's supposed to be mine but I have too many things to move from Fairy Hills so you can have it," Erza told her.

"Thanks Erza, good to see you again, Laxus-boy," Kyou said enthusiastically before rushing out of the room, her long silvery-white hair flying behind her.

"You too, brat," Laxus shouted behind her.

Erza smiled at Kyou's retreating form and pushed Laxus onto the chair in his office, "Finish your work, Laxus."

"I'm doing it. Why did you tell her that the wedding would be in one year?" he asked her, his voice changing back to his original cold tone.

"It's what Master Makarov said Laxus. It was one of the rules," Erza answered him in a cold voice as she sat in the seat opposite the table.

"I didn't hear of any rules? Besides don't you like Natsu? Both of us don't like each other so why are we doing this?" Laxus asked her grudgingly as he scowled at the paper in front of him, looking through all the letters that informed them of the damages done during missions. (Most of them were missions involving Gajeel.)

"We're doing it for your grandfather, Laxus. I _do_ like Natsu but in case you haven't noticed he's not here…yet," Erza replied scornfully.

"Whatever, in that case shouldn't you be looking for him?" Laxus sneered at her.

"He'll come home when he wants to," Erza said as she glared at him.

"Whatever, now get out of my office," Laxus ordered her, obviously not interested in Erza's live.

"It's a pleasure to do that. Besides you have a lot of catching up to do with that little girl, Kyou. I'm going on a mission with Shiki," Erza stood up and walked briskly to the door of his office.

"Kyou is not a little girl and you won't talk about her like that, Erza," Laxus said forcefully as he suddenly appeared in front of Erza and glared at her.

"She is a little girl, according to me," Erza replied as she stepped around him.

Laxus growled but let her walk away. There was no point in fighting with her and break the guild if this is what his grandfather wanted. He sat at his seat and let his mind wonder. He should have stayed with Kyou and Raizo in the past but the fact that he had attacked his best friend had stopped him from doing so. Laxus blamed his father for all this. Although his father had died when Raven Tail (his father's guild) had attacked Fairy Tail, he still hated him a lot. Laxus looked at all the work he had yet to finish and sighed. 'I better get back to work now,' he thought.

**-Meanwhile, with Kyou-**

"Kyou, my child, tell me everything," Makarov told her, seriously.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?" Kyou asked in an emotionless voice as she sat down on the seat opposite Makarov.

"I want to know what Raizo told you. Erza seemed to have told you that their marriage was in a year," Makarov elaborated and nodded at Kyou's hostility, "I understand why you're angry at me but you have to understand why I did it."

"Explain to me…why _did_ you, ask Laxus to marry that cold-hearted girl. I saw the way they looked at each other. They don't like each other…and Erza doesn't like me being here. Why force them to get married when it's obvious that they don't want to?" Kyou asked him in the same emotionless voice but this time she glared at him.

"Laxus is getting older and Natsu left the guild. Team Natsu broke up and Erza was going on missions alone. Both of them were alone. I didn't know if you were alive or dead. Laxus didn't like anyone and I had to pair him up with someone. Erza seemed to be the best solution possible. She is a strong girl who will be able to help Laxus in managing the guild," Makarov stopped when Kyou glared at him.

"Laxus will never accept any help from someone he hates. Don't you know that Grandpa? It will just give him more work to do. Plus, as Guild Master, Laxus can't go on missions and he will hate that," Kyou answered him as electricity cackled around her.

"I know this, Kyou, but he needs to learn how to work under pressure. He can go on missions but only if someone can take over for him for a while. I'm sorry though, Raizo must have told you about the Dragons' instinct, right?" Makarov paused and looked away from Kyou's shocked face.

"Yes she did, a long time ago. Two days was all I could last, after Laxus left in the past. I thought that it was because Laxus ran away but after Raizo explained it became more understandable to me. But this is not because of the Dragons' instinct or anything," Kyou told him hurriedly after overcoming her surprise of his knowledge.

"Really…then what _is_ it about?" he asked her, confused.

"All that matters to me is Laxus' happiness…and he's not going to be happy if you forced someone like Erza on him!" Kyou shouted at him before grumbling, "How did she even get the name of the Fairy Titania? Mira fits the name better…"

"I see but the decision has already been made, there's nothing I can do unless Natsu comes back to the guild. Mira's not called the Fairy Titania for a reason," Makarov added the next sentence quickly before Kyou could say something on it.

"But you won't search for him, will you?" Kyou said, glaring at her grandfather.

"No, I won't. Natsu chose to leave for a reason. Whatever needs to be done, he will be back after he's done," Makarov answered her, speaking as the old Guild Master.

"Whatever," Kyou sighed, "Tell me about Mira-san."

"Mirajane is called 'The Demon' because of her transformation magic, 'Satan Soul'. She is very scary unlike Erza who uses re-equip magic to change her armor. Erza's 'Heaven wheel armor' makes her look like a Fairy Queen hence the name Fairy Titania," Makarov ended his explanation by praising Erza.

"I didn't ask for the story to hear you praising that _girl_," Kyou retorted with deadly venom in her tone.

Kyou stood up and flung the door of her grandfather's room open, "I'll go see the rest of the guild."

"Try not to break anything…Laxus hates it when he needs to pay for unnecessary stuff," Makarov warned her.

"I know what Laxus is like," she answered him, rudely before closing the door with a loud bang.

"Did you have a fight with him?" someone asked her.

"None of your business," Kyou glared at the person, "Sorry I shouldn't be taking out my anger on you, Mira-san."

"It's okay. He irritates a lot of people but he just doesn't know it," Mirajane shook her head.

"Do you want me to help you introduce yourself to the guild members?" Mira asked her sweetly.

"Yes please, if you don't mind," Kyou smiled sweetly at her, "you know, Mira-san, you look a lot like my elder sister but…Yona-nee died two years ago because of heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I must remind you a lot about her," Mira told her in mild surprise.

"No, Yona-nee would have been glad to meet you, I'm sure of it," she smiled at Mirajane.

"Could you give me fifteen minutes? I'll clean up the bar first," Mira asked Kyou, smiling at her.

"Sure, do you need any help?" Kyou asked her.

"No, it's fine. Just sit here I'll be back soon," Mira pointed to the barstool.

Kyou nodded and thought to herself, 'Mira-san is so sweet how can she be called 'The Demon'?'

After Mira finished her work, she introduced Kyou to Lucy, Loke, Lissana, Elfman, Bixlow, Evergreen and the rest of the guild.

"This is my brother and sister, Elfman and Lissana and this is Kyou," she introduced them to each other.

"Wow, you look so pretty," Lissana greeted her, "pleased to meet you."

"A man must look pretty too," Elfman said and nodded at her.

Kyou sweat-dropped and mumbled, "I'm not a man."

"Ignore him, he's just like that," Gray replied as came in through the door, "Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster and this is Juvia Loxar, my girlfriend."

"You're looking normal, Gray," Mira commented as he took of his shirt.

"He just had a fight with Shiki before Erza dragged him away to their next mission," Lucy answered Mira's question.

"Hi, I'm Lucy," Lucy introduced herself as she shook Kyou's hand.

"Don't forget me, princess," Loke whined.

"Yes dear and this is my boyfriend, Loke," she added as she waved her other hand at Loke.

"Pleased to meet all of you," Kyou greeted them and shook all their hands.

When the whole guild had finished talking to her, she looked up and saw Laxus looking down from the second floor. She smiled at him and when with Mira to get a glass of water. She was tired of talking to them. Suddenly, a fight broke out between Evergreen and Juvia.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Kyou asked Mira as her eyes widened.

"Not really, it happens all the time. Until Laxus gets enough of it," Mira laughed at the noisy guild.

As though it was his cue, Laxus shouted from the second floor, "Will you two stop fighting?"

"But Master–" both the girls started to protest but Laxus silenced them with a glare and walked off to his office.

'I could really love this place,' Kyou thought as she laughed with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Please review...<p>

The next chapter will be on Erza's and 'Shiki's' mission. Look forward to it.

Hoping that you enjoyed,  
>Kirihara-sama :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, i finally updated. There's a lot of review for the last 5 chapters, thank you for that.

And this brilliant chapter is dedicated to KnightScales15, for helping me out with the fight scene and for motivating me to actuallt start wrting this chapter. So, thanks XD

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail XD**

On with the chapter... XD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Re-cap<span>

Laxus growled but let her walk away. There was no point in fighting with her and break the guild if this is what his grandfather wanted. He sat at his seat and let his mind wonder. He should have stayed with Kyou and Raizo in the past but the fact that he had attacked his best friend had stopped him from doing so. Laxus blamed his father for all this. Although his father had died when Raven Tail (his father's guild) had attacked Fairy Tail, he still hated him a lot. Laxus looked at all the work he had yet to finish and sighed. 'I better get back to work now,' he thought.

**Chapter 6 – The mission with Erza**

Erza walked down the stairs to look for Natsu. She glared at Makarov's office door as she heard Kyou's voice inside. Everyone cowered away from her as her black aura surrounded her. She walked towards Lucy.

"Lucy," Erza called her.

Lucy turned in surprise to see Erza calling her and replied, "Yes, Erza?"

"Where's Shiki? We have a mission to go to," Erza asked her.

"Outside, fighting with Gray," Lucy answered her as she looked at Erza curiously.

Lucy was hoping that Erza would explain more but Erza just nodded and walked towards the front of the guild. Lucy was right. Gray and Shiki were fighting with which other. Fire and ice flew around the front entrance of the guild as both of them continued insulting each other. Erza stood there frozen in shock, for a second, Shiki looked very much like Natsu that he brought the pain and confused of Natsu's absence back. When a jet of flame shot close to her she came out of her daydreaming and projected her voice loud enough for them to hear.

"Gray, Shiki what do you think you're doing?" she asked them.

"N-nothing E-erza-san," they became buddy-buddy with each other.

"Hmm, I thought so," Erza glared at Gray even though she was glad that he was acting like he was normal.

Erza walked past them and pulled on Shiki's collar, dragging him behind her saying, "Come on we have a mission."

**-During ****the ****mission-**

"What is this mission about?" Shiki whined, walking with his hands behind his head.

"We just need to defeat some creatures terrorizing the mountain side. Will you please stop walking like that," Erza glared at him.

Shiki's walking style reminded of how Natsu used to walk like. Erza was really starting to regret going on a mission with him. Just looking at him makes her remember Natsu. They were climbing the snow mountain when Shiki noticed that Erza was shivering.

"Are you cold?" Shiki asked Erza as soon as he noticed her shivering.

"U-uh, no. I'm fine. It's just that today is surprisingly cold. What about you? Aren't you cold?" Erza asked as she rubbed her arms together to keep herself warm.

Shiki sighed, "I use fire magic Erza." (Since he's 'undercover' Natsu doesn't really have to be scared of Erza beating the live out of him.)

"R-right I forgot," Erza continued on, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"Why don't we stop here for a moment? We can catch up to those creatures in a few hours. Besides the creatures have to pass through this area to get to the village," Shiki pointed to the conveniently created 'cave' as she turned around.

Erza stopped and looked at the 'cave' deep in thought, "I guess your right. Is that thing going to fall on us at anytime?"

"It looks quite stable…" Shiki scratched his head and peered into the hole.

'Natsu…' Erza thought.

"Erza are you coming in?" Shiki stuck his head out of the snow covered hole, "I made a fire."

At the word fire, Erza ran down the slope to the cave and plopped down beside the fire, already warming her hands. Shiki hid a small smile as he thought how cute she looked like in the light of the fire. He walked slowly towards the fire and lay down near the fire on the opposite side, closing his eyes.

"Erm, Shiki can I ask you a question?" she asked him, softly.

"You just did, Erza," Shiki smiled but kept his eyes closed.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Erza replied shocked, but understanding crossed her face, "Why do you always cover your face?"

"Huh? You mean with this? It's cold and I get sick easily," Shiki lied.

"Okay I guess, I wouldn't have brought you here if I had known," Erza told him.

"Doesn't matter, I do anything to protect my friends," Shiki replied.

Soon, soft scores filled the 'cave'. Shiki and Erza had fallen asleep and the fire was dying. Suddenly, Shiki woke up when he heard someone call his name.

"Natsu, where are you? Where did you go?" Erza muttered in her sleep.

'She's talking about me?' Shiki stared at Erza, wide eyed.

Erza was shaking in her sleep and tears were leaking from her eyes. Shiki stared at her and quickly walked over and tried to wake her up.

"Erza, Erza wake up," Shiki shook her shoulders.

Erza opened her eyes, her mind still replaying her dream of Natsu leaving.

"Natsu, he left," she sobbed as she hugged Shiki.

"I'm sure he had a reason, Erza. He'll be back, latest by your birthday," he whispered.

Shiki held the crying Erza until the sun began to rise.

"Do you want to fight or wait here, Erza?" he asked as she finally moved away from him.

"Fight," she answered before stomping out of the 'cave', mentally scolding herself for hugging Shiki.

They both left the 'cave' and turned around as soon as they heard a growl. There were so many of the creatures.

"You take the ones from the right, Erza," Shiki shouted as he ran straight to the side with more creatures.

Erza nodded and they charged.

Shiki kicked one of the creatures with great force causing the creature to crash into some of the other creatures that were behind it. One of the others charged at Shiki, he quickly dodges the attacks that the creature was throwing at him and jumped it in the middle of its stomach with a flaming fist. The other creatures were starting to gang up on him.

Instead of panicking, Shiki remained clam and watched their movements. Another punch was thrown at him and Shiki quickly ducks and burns the creature up. The creature burned up on the spot and the other creatures were sending him wary glances. Another creature crept up on him and kicked his back, causing Shiki to fly forward; right in the middle of the ring of monsters. Shiki fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Damn!" he cursed.

The creatures were about to crush him, but he rolled out of its way quickly. Shiki stood up shakily, still feeling the effects of the punch.

"You got me there, heh?" Shiki said regaining his composure, "You won't be too lucky this time."

Shiki charged at the creature and kicked it square on the face, knocking it out quickly. Soon the others charged at him at the same time. Erza stared at them puzzled, where could they be running too? Then she saw Shiki as he dodged every one of their attacks, throwing in some of his own in the process. Soon, with Erza's help, all the creatures which were terrorizing the village lay in a heap, dead.

"What do we do now?" Shiki asked her.

"Burn them," Erza said easily and explained when she saw Shiki's shocked face, "What if some of them are not dead? They'll go back to terrorizing the village."

**-After the fight-**

"Wow, that was more difficult than I expected," Shiki commented as he fell in a heap on the ground.

"Y-yeah, I guess so," Erza said, struggling to catch her breath as she re-equipped from her armor to her normal attire.

"It was fun," Natsu told her.

"Fun? Yeah I guess so," Erza stared at him, confused.

"Let's go collect the money so that we can go home. I wonder if Mira-san baked any of her brilliant cakes," Shiki wondered as he down the trail to the village.

Erza stared at him as she thought, 'He is so much like Natsu right down to the appetite and the thoughts about food.'

The two of them made it to the village and spoke to the village head.

"So you finished you're mission, right?" the village head asked them, the fear in his eyes was not completely gone.

"Yes, sir, those creatures will be of no trouble to you any longer," Erza replied, formally.

"Right, you're from Fairy Tail, right?" he asked them.

"Yes," Erza answered him.

"Were there any damages to the mountain side?" he asked them suspiciously as one of the younger boys passed him they reward.

"There was no damage done to the mountain, sir," Erza smiled politely.

They collected their money when they heard someone say, "Aren't they cute together?"

Erza and Shiki blushed as they looked at each other and hurried away from the village.

"There's one good news," Erza said as they walked towards the train station.

"What's that?" Shiki was walking in Natsu's style.

"There was no damage in this mission. Usually when I go with the guys half the money goes to pay the damage we made," Erza said thoughtfully.

"Who does most of the damage?" Shiki laughed and turned back and grinned at her widely.

"Uh?" Erza asked again, momentarily stunned by his smile that was identical to Natsu's.

"I asked 'Who did the most damage'?" Shiki stopped walking and let her catch up to him.

"Oh, that…usually it's Natsu and Gray. Natsu does the most damage though, he likes to fight," Erza answered him just as the train pulled up at the station.

In the train everything was silent until Shiki broke it.

"So, who's this Natsu-guy? Why is it that I haven't seen him around the guild?" he said her.

"Natsu is not in the guild anymore. He went away a couple of years ago. No one really knows why. He's a very good friend to me," Erza looked out of the window as she said these, the past flashing through her mind.

"I sure not far away, if he's as good a friend as you described him to be I'm sure he's not his way back. Who knows, he might already be here," Shiki grinned at her, "come on the train just stopped."

"Oh, okay," she says softly before getting off the train.

They are quiet all the way to the guild when suddenly Erza grabbed Shiki's collar and pushed him to the side of the guild.

"You didn't see me cry last night, okay?" she glared at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shiki asked her in shock, suddenly scared for his life.

"If it spreads around the guild I'm going to kill you Shiki," Erza growled before turning back to enter the guild.

'Oh, right I wouldn't do that,' Shiki thought to himself as he rubbed his neck and walked into the guild. 

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter XD<p>

Please review,

Kirihara-sama XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hi i'm back with an update, hope you enjoy it. Sorry to those who have been waiting for the next chapter XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fairy Tail, though i would love too XD

Let's get back to the story...

* * *

><p><span>Re-cap<span>

They are quiet all the way to the guild when suddenly Erza grabbed Shiki's collar and pushed him to the side of the guild.

"You didn't see me cry last night, okay?" she glared at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shiki asked her in shock, suddenly scared for his life.

"If it spreads around the guild I'm going to kill you Shiki," Erza growled before turning back to enter the guild.

'Oh, right I wouldn't do that,' Shiki thought to himself as he rubbed his neck and walked into the guild.

**Chapter 7 – A Welcome Party **

Erza and Shiki walked into the guild to see it was almost empty. Erza walked straight towards Mira as Shiki stared at the unusually quiet guild.

"Ne, Mira-san, where's everyone?" Shiki asked her.

"I don't know. Everyone just got up and went away one by one," Mira answered, winking and nodding towards the second floor.

"Ok, you mind if I went to see, Laxus? I'll be down in a second," Shiki replied, nodding to Mira's reply and started walking up the stairs.

"Sure, but do you want to eat first?" Mira took out a freshly baked cake out of the oven.

"Laxus can wait," he replied as he sat down a seat away from Erza and stared eagerly at the cake.

"Mira are you done with the cake?" Laxus called out as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes, Laxus, here," Mira said as she handed the cake over to Laxus.

"Hi Erza, just came back?" he asked her as he put his arms around her.

"Yeah, the mission was actually quite easy. Shiki fights pretty well too," she commented and returned the hug.

"Really? I don't mind having a fight with you someday, kid," Laxus said as he turned around to face Shiki.

Shiki glared at Laxus. Laxus was confused but soon realised that it was because of the hug he gave Erza and also because he called him a kid. Laxus smirked and nodded to the guild's entrance, signalling Shiki to meet him there, before turning to the two ladies beside them.

"Mira, can you make sure that Kyou doesn't come into the guild until seven in the evening? Lisanna and Levy are with her but just in case she comes back early can you get her to leave the guild? Erza, I've got something to do, I'll be back," Laxus told them before turning around to walk out the door.

"Sure, Laxus, don't worry, Lisanna will distract her. She's very good at it," Mira said as she smiled and nodded.

"Don't fight," Erza glared at Laxus and Shiki.

Laxus just nodded at Mira and waved his hand dismissively before following Shiki who ran outside after getting freaked out by Erza's glare. Once outside the pink-headed fire user glared at Laxus.

"Why do you do that even though you know she hates it?" Shiki growled at him.

"You like her don't you, Natsu?" Laxus smirked at Shiki.

"Eh? W-who are you calling Natsu? I-I'm Shiki," Shiki stuttered.

"Natsu I know it's you. I had my doubts but Wendy spoke quite easily," Laxus smirked at Natsu's discomfort.

"Wendy told you the truth?" Shiki asked him.

Laxus' smirk grew wider, "No she didn't but you just did, Natsu."

"Eh, ahhhhh! You tricked me," Shiki thought for awhile before pointing at Laxus and accusing him.

"Of course I did, you're so easy to trick, brat," Laxus smirked at him as Shiki glared at Laxus.

Suddenly, Laxus growled at him, "Where the hell did you go? You just left the guild, Erza and every one of us!"

"Erm…I went to look for a dragon," Shiki cowered in fear.

"Then why is your new name for?" Laxus asked him.

"I haven't defeated the Black Dragon yet, Laxus. I will come back to Erza only after that," Shiki told him seriously.

Before Laxus could reply, Erza shouted, "You two are not fighting are you?"

"No we're not," Laxus called out, "We're getting ready for Kyou's welcoming party."

"You know Laxus I didn't know you had friends who are as kind as Kyou," Shiki said before sprinting off after smelling the food Mira prepared.

"What did you say, brat?" Laxus shouted at him.

"Laxus, you don't have to fight with him now," Erza glared at Laxus as he just took the cake and went up to the second floor.

"Whatever, we weren't fighting anyway," Laxus muttered and walked up the stairs.

"So Erza, what happened between you two during the mission?" Mira asked her.

"Nothing much, we fought the monsters and –" Erza replied as she told Mira everything about the mission except the scene in the 'cave'.

"So, he's really strong huh?" Mira asked her.

"Yes, he actually reminded me of someone when he was fighting," Erza thought back to when they were on the mission.

"He reminds you of Natsu, right?" Mira asked Erza as Erza stared at her in confusion.

Shiki straightened his back, thinking, 'Why is she talking about me?'

"A little bit," Erza answered, turning her attention back to her cake.

"When Shiki came back, the whole guild started to become normal again. Gray started fighting and arguing with him. The guild is just as noisy as it was three years ago," Mira told her, watching Erza carefully for her reaction.

"I suppose so," Erza replied and continued to think about it.

"I'm going to look for Kyou. Bye Mira-san, Erza," Shiki said before cheerfully running out of the guild to look for Happy and Kyou.

'Why Kyou?' Erza thought before getting angry at herself for getting jealous.

"Erza, are you feeling alright?" Mira asked quietly, already guessing Erza's problem.

"Yes, I'll just go and get ready for the party later Mira," Erza said as she walked up the stairs slowly, leaving her cake unfinished.

'This is going to be so easy. Shiki is Natsu and he likes Erza. Erza likes Natsu and she's starting to like Shiki without knowing that it's Natsu. I'll just need a little help from Laxus and Kyou to finally get them together,' Mira thought before making up a plan to put into action later.

**~With Shiki~**

"Where did Kyou go? Who did Laxus say went with her? Did he say Juvia? No. Lucy? No. Oh right, Lisanna and Levy. Ok now to find them…" Shiki thought as he started walking around town.

He looked around the town but he could not find them. He did not even find Lisanna or Kyou or Levy. He was about to give up and go back to the guild when he was the three Exceeds walking around together.

"Happy!" he called out before running towards them.

"Natsu, where did you go?" Happy asked.

"Don't call him that, Happy. Did you just come back from your mission Shiki?" Charle reprimanded Happy before asking Shiki.

"Yeah, I just came back with Erza. Do you three happen to know where Kyou and Lisanna are?" he asked them as Happy apologised.

"Aye sir," Happy answered Shiki as he flew up to carry him, "They went over to the bookshop."

"Okay. Let's go there. I need to talk to Kyou. Lily and Charle can you bring Lisanna and Levy back? They can help with setting up the party." Shiki asked them.

"Sure," the two Exceeds nodded their heads.

In fifteen minutes, the three cats and Shiki were outside the bookshop. As they landed they saw the three girls coming out of the shop.

"Lisanna, Levy could you go and help Mira-san? I want to talk to Kyou for a moment," Shiki asked them as he walked forward to stand right in front of them.

"Mira-nee needs help?" Lisanna asked him.

"Yeah," Shiki said scratching his head, "I'll be with Kyou so no worries."

"Ok, let's go Levy," Lisanna called Levy as Lily and Charle carried them to the guild as Happy followed.

"What was that about?" Kyou asked him.

"I think Mira-san is trying to get Erza to realise that I'm Natsu," Shiki blurted to Kyou.

"Okay, what does that got to do with me?" Kyou asked him with a bored, uninterested expression on her face.

"Help me stop her," Shiki said as though it was really easy stopping Mirajane from playing cupid.

"Or you could just ask Gajeel and Wendy to help us defeat the Black Dragon so you can come home as Natsu and tell everyone the truth," Kyou said as she started walking again.

"I can't do that, Kyou. I have to defeat it myself," Shiki said stubbornly.

"You're not the only Dragon Slayer here, Shiki. The rest of us want to find our parents too," Kyou growled as she slammed his head into the nearby wall.

'Why do I keep getting hit on the head?' Shiki thought to himself as he answered Kyou, "Ok, fine. Well, leave next week so be prepared. I'll tell the rest."

"Good, now it's already 6.30 (pm), I'm going over to Lucy's house for awhile if you see Laxus tell him I'll be back by 7," Kyou replied as she smirked and walked towards Lucy's house.

**~At seven in the evening~**

"Thanks Lucy," Kyou thanked her as she left the house.

"No problem the water in the guild isn't really that warm as it is here," Lucy answered her with a smile.

"Thanks again," Kyou answered as she walked into the streets feeling fresh after her shower.

"Hello, Shiki, are you going to the guild?" Kyou asked as she saw the pink-headed boy at the bridge outside Lucy's house.

"Yeah, do you mind if I follow you?" he asked with a wide smile.

"I don't mind. So, tell me what happened during the mission?" Kyou asked to start a conversation.

As Shiki described everything, Kyou just nodded and gave her comments. In a few minutes, they were outside the guild. They were about to open the door when Kyou suddenly tripped and Shiki put his hands around her waist to stop her from falling. Lucy who was with Loke was suddenly beside them, opening the door to the guild. Everyone's eyes were on Shiki and Kyou, even Erza's…

The same thing was going on in everyone's mind, 'Is Shiki hugging Kyou?"

The guild was very quiet until, Gray broke the silence.

"We didn't know you were dating the pink-head, Kyou," he teased her as he nodded to Shiki and kept his eyes away from Erza knowing that he would freak out if he saw her glaring at him.

Everyone stared at Gray in surprise. Kyou was dating the Shiki? As Kyou looked around the room she noticed Mirajane smiling as she glanced at Erza who was glaring at Gray for saying that. Kyou smirked and walked towards Gray to answer his question.

"If I said yes, what would you do, Gray?" she smirked at him with a cold look on her face.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Loved it? XD Review please XD<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so apparently i'm back with the next Chapter of Missing Natsu. To those who haven't given up on me thank you so much. Well, to update you guys about my time to update, i am still kinda grounded so don't expect much from me. Plus, i'm really, really busy with school.**

**Anyway, this Chapter is dedicated to the one and only NxE-Forever. Advanced birthday cuz XD**

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own Fairy Tail XD**

  
><em><strong>On with the story...<br>**_

* * *

><p>e-cap<p>

Everyone stared at Gray in surprise. Kyou was dating the Shiki? As Kyou looked around the room she noticed Mirajane smiling as she glanced at Erza who was glaring at Gray for saying that. Kyou smirked and walked towards Gray to answer his question.

"If I said yes, what would you do, Gray?" she smirked at him with a cold look on her face.

**Chapter 8 – Laxus Finally Knows (Part 1)**

"I would say…that's cool so now you wouldn't be the only one who's lonely," Gray smirked back, enjoying himself and keeping his gaze clearly away from Erza's glare.

"Then it's fine. I'm dating –" Kyou started saying as she held Shiki's hand tighter but was interrupted by Erza.

"He's not the right guy for you, Kyou," Erza told her strictly.

"I know but what's the harm in trying," Kyou answered Erza before turning to Shiki, "You don't already have a girlfriend, do you Shiki?" Kyou asked him, her eyes silently begging him to go with her plan.

"Of course I do," Shiki frowned at her, "I have you…Erza…Lucy…Mirajane…"

Shiki went on naming all the girls in the guild as Kyou fought down the urge to, literally, slap some sense into Shiki's head. Kyou forced him a smile while Erza and the other named girls stared at him in shock as their partners glared at him.

"Shiki…darling…" Kyou started with barely suppressed sarcasm, "I didn't mean that kind of girlfriend. I meant your lover, someone you care for a lot, someone you can depend on and know that she'll always be there for you no matter what," Kyou trailed of as she stared at Shiki.

"Oh…girlfriend…I don't really have any…" Shiki finished his chopped sentence as his gaze switched between Kyou to Erza and back to Kyou again.

Kyou smiled understandingly and asked him, "So, would you try to be my boyfriend?"

"Erm…yeah…I think," Shiki hesitated and scratched his head, not understanding what Kyou had in store for him.

Kyou nodded and laughed as she hugged him.

"Is something I said funny?" Shiki asked clueless.

"Just shut up and do whatever I'm doing," Kyou whispered to him in her normal attitude.

Shiki nodded and started hugging Kyou. Just as he put his hands around her, they heard glass shattering. Everybody, turns towards the bar table to see who would have been careless enough to break a glass.

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

I turned around to see Laxus' hand bleeding and the shattered glass lay on the bar table in front of him. Before I could go forward to help him I saw Mirajane coming over to start taking out the glass pieces from his hand and cleaning up the place.

"Laxus, are you alright?" I heard Kyou ask as she appeared beside Laxus.

'She's fast,' I praised her before walking towards them.

"He'll be fine," I answered her, my voice calm and uncaring.

Barely sparing a glance at me, Kyou dragged the bulky form of Laxus in the direction of the guild's clinic by his hand. I stood by the bar, watching them leave as Mirajane came to stand by me.

"They really care for each other you know," she told me.

"She has a boyfriend, Mirajane," I replied coldly as I thought of Kyou and Shiki hugging.

I felt like I've known him for a long time and that he is not who he says he is. The way he walks, the way he talks, the way when he appears the whole guild is noisy and lively, the way Gray change back to his normal self tells me that Shiki is not who he seems.

"Yes…Shiki…" Mirajane told me, reading my expression before she walked away.

For once, I wish Mira would start meddling in this relationship.

**~Laxus P.O.V~**

"I'm fine, Kyou, let me go," I hissed at her through the pain I felt in my hand.

Although, she should have listened to her guild master, Kyou just dragged me out of the guild's main room and into the clinic. Shocked, I just followed the determined little monkey. When we were almost at the clinic door, I pulled her to a stop.

"Let go of me, Shorty," I growled as I pulled my hand out of her grip, "I can take care of myself."

Kyou just glared at me and pushed me into the clinic. Before she could reply I told her, "Just go back to the party. Your boyfriend will be waiting for you."

"He'll want me to take care of you, first. If I don't, who will?" she asked me.

"You think I need to be taken care off?" I growled which turned into a hiss as she dabbed my palm with some damn medicine.

"Yes, I think that," she retorted in anger.

"I can take care of myself…and…the old man seems to think that Erza would do that too," I glared at her as sudden tears pooled in my eyes.

As she turned to take the bandage, I blinked till they disappeared.

"But…you don't even like her," she whispered in a defeated voice.

'Is she jealous of Erza?' I thought and asked bitterly, "Who else would marry a guy who tried to kill them?"

"I would," she replied instantly before hurrying to correct her sentence, "I mean that, I would do that if I was sure that he has already changed for the better. Besides, by marrying Erza, you are taking away another's love."

"Am I supposed to understand what you are talking about?" I asked her sarcastically.

"You would if you had allowed Raizo to teach you, Laxus," Kyou replied.

"What does Raizo got to do with any of this, brat?" I asked although I did not want to be reminded of the past.

"Nothing you would understand, Laxus. Ask Grandpa if you want…he might be able to help you," Kyou replied softly before running out of the clinic.

"Hey, brat, wait," I shouted after her.

Kyou stopped and turned to face me as I asked, "Whose love am I taking away?"

"Hers and Natsu's," Kyou replied and ran away, to look for her boyfriend maybe.

'Does she know that she's the one dating the love of Erza's life?' I sighed to myself and headed back to my room.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Laxus, Kyou said that you wanted to talk to me," Makarov asked from inside Laxus' room.

"Nothing old man, Kyou was just kind enough to remind me of the past," Laxus grumbled.

"What did she say about Raizo?" Makarov asked again as Laxus sat on his bed.

"She said that by marrying Erza, I am taking away hers and Natsu's love. She said that to understand what she meant I should have let Raizo teach me," Laxus told him.

"Hmm…so that was what she wanted me to tell you," Makarov spoke softly.

"What are you talking about Old man," Laxus snapped in annoyance.

"Well, you see…by marrying Erza you are not only taking away Natsu's love you are also taking away someone else's love," Makarov started to explain to him.

"Who else's love?" Laxus asked impatiently as Makarov opened his mouth to say a word that shocked Laxus a lot. 

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's all for now. Any questions? Do review or pm me. I'll try to get back to you as quickly as possible XD<strong>

**Please review my story XD**

**Kirihara-Sama **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter for now. Don't expect any other chapters soon 'cause I'm risking my neck using the computer now. Anyway, i'm really, really sorry for the very, very late update.

Please don't be mad!

I won't waste you're time anymore, on with the story...

* * *

><p><span>Re-cap<span>

"She said that by marrying Erza, I am taking away hers and Natsu's love. She said that to understand what she meant I should have let Raizo teach me," Laxus told him.

"Hmm…so that was what she wanted me to tell you," Makarov spoke softly.

"What are you talking about Old man," Laxus snapped in annoyance.

"Well, you see…by marrying Erza you are not only taking away Natsu's love you are also taking away someone else's love," Makarov started to explain to him.

"Who else's love?" Laxus asked impatiently as Makarov opened his mouth to say a word that shocked Laxus a lot.

**Chapter 9 – Laxus Finally Knows (Part 2)**

"W-what?" Laxus asked Makarov, shock was obvious in his face as he repeated his thoughts, "It's impossible..s-she will never like me. She never loved me. She's got a boyfriend."

"She has known the truth since the day you ran away from Raizo and her. Kyou 's been through a lot of pain, Laxus," Makarov explained to Laxus.

Laxus shook his head and looked out the window to see Kyou, in the arms of Shiki, laughing and dancing happily.

"I don't believe it. She will be happy with anyone but me. Plus, she has a boyfriend," Laxus replied.

"That's her plan. By making herself, Shiki's girlfriend Erza is most likely to be jealous of Kyou. Since, Shiki reminds Erza of Natsu, Kyou is trying to make Erza remember Natsu and to admit it. By doing that she's saving Natsu's love and hers," Makarov replied to Laxus.

"How would you know that Kyou likes me in the first place, old man?" Laxus grumbled.

"I know that because Kyou told me herself," Makarov told Laxus.

"Whatever, old man. I've got no time to listen to all this. If she did love me I'm sure it disappeared the moment I tried to hurt my family," Laxus said before leaving his room to go out for awhile.

'Laxus, my boy, you need to open your eyes to see everything,' Makarov thought before he left the room to join the party.

Kyou saw Laxus leave the guild through the back door with an un-Laxus like expression.

"One second, Shiki, I need to talk to Makarov," Kyou told Shiki before leaving the dance floor.

"Yeah, sure," Shiki said as he walked towards the food table in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong with Laxus, grandpa?" Kyou asked as she neared the bar where Makarov was sitting at.

"I told him the truth and he didn't that you would you love him," Makarov sighed, "What you can do now is to make sure that Erza and Natsu are together. Let Mira know, maybe she can help you."

"We're going on a mission next week Grandpa. Natsu will be back soon," Kyou told him.

"What do you mean 'Natsu will be back soon?' Do you know him?" Erza asked as she heard Kyou mention Natsu.

"Yes, I know him. He said that he would be back soon," Kyou replied as Shiki walked towards them when he heard 'Natsu' mentioned.

"How soon?" Erza asked, hope clear in her voice.

"On your birthday, I should think. Two weeks from now," Kyou answered confidently after looking at Shiki's shocked expression.

"Natsu's coming back..." she told herself and looked at Makarov quickly as another thought occurred to her, "That means..."

"If Natsu comes back, you won't be marrying Laxus, Erza. He'll find someone else," Makarov answered Erza's unasked question.

"Natsu will come back, I am certain of that," Erza told Makarov, sounding more like her old self.

"I hope so," Makarov looked at her as though telling her not to have too much hope.

"I have to get ready for my mission soon. I'll take my leave now. All the best in your mission Kyou...Shiki," Erza replied after she nodded at them.

"Yeah, sure thanks, Erza," Kyou replied as she turned to go back to the main door.

"Good luck on your mission," Shiki replied and ran behind Kyou to get out of the guild.

The two of them barely reached the main road when Shiki bombed Kyou with questions regarding that evenings events.

"Why did you do that for? Why ask me to be your boyfriend?" Shiki asked her angrily and how can you tell that Natsu will be there in two weeks?"

"I asked you to be my boyfriend so that Erza would jealous of our relationship and she'll start missing Natsu more. Natsu will be back in two weeks because we'll be finishing our mission in two weeks, starting from tomorrow," Kyou replied, unfazed by Shiki's whisper-shouts.

"What makes you think that Natsu will even come back? What makes you think that Erza will even be jealous of our relationship?" Shiki asked her quietly.

"Natsu will come back because it's Erza that he loves and not some random girl on the streets. And, Erza will be jealous of our relationship because even without her knowing she is associating you to be her Natsu," Kyou said, smirking at him as she suddenly turned around to face him.

'Well, that's true...I do love Erza...' Natsu thought to himself before saying out loud, "Gajeel!"

"Let's go and inform him about the mission then," Kyou said as she rolled her eyes at his childishness and dragged him to Gajeel and Levy across the street.

"What?" Gajeel shouted, "We just came back from a stupid mission. I can't go back on another one if this fire-breathing, pink-headed, hyperactive ass wants to go on another one!"

"Even it's for Metalicana?" Kyou asked softly.

"Metalicana is another issue. What does this mission have got to do with his dragon anyway?" Levy asked Kyou before Gajeel could reply.

"We're going to find the Black Dragon to kick his ass and find out about Igneel," Shiki replied interrupting Kyou, adding, "Metalicana too, of course."

"Gajeel will be ready tomorrow morning. When are you leaving?" Levy asked them, without consulting Gajeel who looked away pretending to be mad.

"Bring and early," Kyou said in a singsong voice as she walked away.

"Now, to find Wendy...I'll go on ahead," Shiki shouted as he ran towards Fairy Hills.

'Find Wendy, find Wendy, find Wendy,' Shiki thought to himself as he followed her scent in Fairy Hills.

Suddenly, an armored foot slammed into his face, stopping him in his tracks. Looking up as he held his face, Shiki saw Erza standing in front of him. Her red hair floating in the sudden breeze as her cold eyes stared straight at him.

"Erza...I'm sorry, he's trying to be stupid," Kyou tried to get Shiki out of trouble as she hurriedly caught up to him.

'When did she come here?' Erza thought to herself before saying, out loud, "It's fine. Shiki, this is the girls' dormitory, you can't enter."

"Oh, right...I knew that," Shiki replied as he rubbed his face and walked back to the front, to the road.

"I have to see Wendy, Erza...I hope you don't mind," Kyou asked her politely.

"I have no problem. Go in, she's in the living room," Erza replied and opened the door to lead Kyou in.

Just as they entered, Wendy and Charle walked towards them.

"Hi, Kyou...why aren't you at the party?" Wendy asked her.

"We have a mission tomorrow and I'm here to inform you that we'll be leaving bright and early in the morning," Kyou informed her, using the same two words she gave Gajeel, "You're welcomed to come too, Charle."

"It's fine, I think that Wendy will be safe with you and Gajeel there...Plus, Shiki seems to be strong too," Charle replied in her straightforward way before telling Wendy to go to bed.

Kyou and Erza bid them good night and left the girls' dormitory to join Shiki outside.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! Thanks!<p>

**Kirihara-Sama :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so, so, so sorry for the extremely late update. Please forgive me! To those who have been waiting for me to review your stories, i so sorry i had no time to do that but i have read your stories. Reviews will follow as soon as my school holidays start.

You guys are probably going to kill me if i don't let you continue reading so, on with the story!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Fairy Tail ;(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 –Talk with Kyou<strong>

Outside the girls' dormitory they saw Shiki talking to Happy. Wondering what the little blue cat had to say, Erza and Kyou walked closer to them.

"Don't go inside, Happy, Erza will kick you on the face," Shiki shouted at the cat who was walking towards the gate.

"I'm a cat, I'm allowed in," Happy said in a happy tone and continued to march up the slope.

"Actually, Happy, I don't think I can allow you in. What Shiki says is right. Cat or not, you are a male and this is a girls' dormitory," Erza said strictly, announcing her presence.

"That means I can't see Charle in the dormitory anymore," Happy mumbled sadly.

"Come on, Happy, Shiki. I'm Erza would love to get her rest now," Kyou herded them out to the road after laughing at Happy's statement, "Goodnight, Erza, we'll see you when we're back from the mission…with Natsu."

"Yes, sure. Are you confidant that you'll be alright on your mission?" Erza asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure we'll be alright," Kyou replied politely though she was thinking, 'I'm a Dragon Slayer for god's sake!'

"Don't worry, Erza, they have me there to protect them," Shiki replied to Erza with a wide smile on his face, before walking down the hill with his hands behind his head.

"Wait for me, hothead!" Kyou shouted at Shiki as she took off after her 'boyfriend'.

"Gajeel, Wendy, Kyou and I are going on a mission tomorrow. You wanna join?" Shiki asked Happy as he walked away from the girls' dormitory, trying to lift Happy's mood.

"Aye, sir! I'll follow you! But we need to eat first!" Happy said happily and flew up into the sky.

Let's go back to the guild then," Shiki said as he waited for Kyou to catch up first, "Kyou! You're very slow, hurry up!"

"Where are you guys headed now? Home?" Kyou asked after she purposely took her time to walk over to them.

"To the guild!" Happy flew up to her shoulder.

"Alright then, have fun, I'll be heading home now. Bye," Kyou said goodnight before making her way in the direction opposite the guild.

"I thought she lived in the guild?" Shiki scratched his head as he stared at Kyou's retreating back.

"Maybe she's going for a walk. Let's go, I'm hungry," Happy whined, eventually succeeding in making Shiki walk to the guild.

Kyou aimlessly wandered around for a while before she finally found Laxus. He was at the edge of the forest, near a huge waterfall. (A/N: Just imagine the place Lucy saved Loke in the anime.) He was seated at the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling into the empty space below. His expression was one that was never seen on his face before…utter disbelief and hope?

'Eh? What would Laxus be hopeful for? He's gotten everything he could have, right?' Kyou thought to herself as she walked forward to stand behind him.

If Laxus sensed her, he did not acknowledge her. Sighing, Kyou took a seat next to him, leaning her head on his broad shoulder. Almost automatically, Laxus put his arm and jacket around her, keeping both of them warm in the cold night. The both of them were quiet. They both knew that when the other was ready they would start talking. They were sitting in the cold forest floor for almost two hours when Laxus finally decided to speak and break the silence.

"I heard that you're going on a mission tomorrow?" he asked the girl in his arms, though they were nothing more than friends, it felt right to have her in his arms.

"Yea, with Shiki and the others. Shiki found some location of a dragon so our mission was pulled forward to today, or else it would have been two weeks later," Kyou explained, nodding her head.

"But you just came home…" Laxus whispered, his voice hollow, "Why must Shiki go with you guys anyway?"

"I don't know? He found the location so…it wouldn't be right to just leave him behind here," Kyou shrugged.

"Or it could just be an excuse so that he could follow you, right?" Laxus replied in a monotonous tone.

"N–" Kyou wanted to say and erase the hollowness that Laxus was feeling but she changed her words, "Y-yeah, maybe."

Laxus sighed in frustration. He was already stressed about having to run the guild and marry Erza. Just when he was about to ignore his feelings for his recently found long-lost best friend, his grandfather had to drop the bomb on him.

"It's getting late, I should probably go and rest before the mission tomorrow," Kyou said after a few minutes of silence.

Kyou hugged Laxus tightly and whispered into his ear, "You know you can talk to me if you need to, right? Don't suffer in silence, Laxus-boy…I know what it feels like. I've experienced it."

As she stood and began to walk away, Laxus stopped her in her tracks with four words from his mouth.

"Do you love me?" 

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**Kirihara-Sama :P**


	11. Chapter 11

I know it's a very, very, very, very short chapter. And you'd probably will like to kill me for it but this is all i could type out before my mother took away my phone and laptop. So sorry. I'll update soon. Or at least i'll try

You guys are probably going to kill me if i don't let you continue reading so, on with the story!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Fairy Tail ;(

* * *

><p><strong>Missing Natsu - Chapter 11<strong>

As soon as she heard his question, Kyou froze. Slowly, she forced her frozen legs to turn around and faced him with a shocked expression on her face.

"What does that look mean, Kyou? I need to knowing what the old man said to me was true," Laxus paused for awhile, waiting for her to answer him "Kyou? Answer me, Kyou."

"Makarov told you that?" she growled at him in anger.

"So...it is true?" Laxus replied to her question with a nod of his head.

"If it's true...what would you do, Laxus?" Kyou retorted, feeling a little nervous.

"I'll just change my bride. You were right Kyou...Natsu and Erza deserve their happiness," he whispered a reply to her, asking, "But what about me? Do I deserve to be happy?"

"Laxus...what does that question got to do with anything? It doesn't link up to whatever Makarov told you," Kyou furrowed her eyebrow in confusion.

"Should have known you wouldn't get it..." he sighed, " Do I deserve to be happy? Do I deserve to live my llife with someone who likes me?"

Kyou stared at Laxus' back with wide eyes as pain seared through her. She felt as though someone had stabbed her, right through the heart, with a red hot iron spear. As tears pooled in her eyes, Kyou's throat felt tight. There was only one thought in her mind.

'Laxus likes someone?'

Laxus watied patiently for her answer as he kept his back facing her. His hands were fisted and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. The great Laxus was nervous.

"Yes...you deserve to be happy...l-l-living your l-l-life with someone you l-l-like," Kyou stuttered, "I have to go now. I'm going on a mission tomorrow with the Dragon Slayers. Bye."

As Kyou ran away, Laxus called out to her, "If you say that i deserve to be happy than why is the girl I love running away from me, huh?"

Kyou stopped as he continued, "Take your time and think it through. I'll be here when you get back. Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) <strong>reviews are much appreciated. And to readers who seemed to have disappeared: Please come back! ;(

**Kirihara-Sama**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally updated again. Since my previous chapter was so short, I decided to make this chapter a little longer than that :) This basically starts out with Laxus and Kyou and then eventually to their mission.**

**Dedicated: To everyone who thinks Laxus deserves a happy ending. **(Includes me so if you don't think so, don't say anything.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail but Kyou is** **mine**

In response to:

**xX916-chanXx**: Just because the pairing said NaZa, don't expect it to be a full NaZa story. I have to get Laxus and Kyou together before Natsu and Erza can pair up. And I will _not_ get rid of Kyou, partly because it's _my_ story and _I do_ what _I want_ and partly because I don't get rid of any of my main characters. By getting rid of I hope you mean, getting her part over and done with 'cause I _don't_ kill of my characters unless it's a sad fic and I need the ending to be that way. And I _can't_ and _won't_ make Laxus like Erza, even if it's just a bit 'cause I got enough in the starting few chapters and 'cause I don't like Erza.

If it helps I was planning to change the pairing to Laxus and OC but then I decided to wait and see the ending of the story. I didn't mean to sound rude, if i did i'm sorry but i had to try and explain things and this was the best, polite response I could come up with, since your review basically ordered me to get rid of Kyou. In any case, I hope you enjoy this story.

**Aca**: Thanks for your suggestion :) I took your suggestion and tweaked it a bit. I hope you continue to read and review. I not the best, you should try reading some stories from the authors in my favorite authors list. They are the ones who are truly great :)

**Lucas Bane**: Actually, I don't know myself. But he probably improved strength wise and he became more mature. As in he has enough sense to not suddenly act like he own original self in front of Erza, seeing as he doesn't want her to know. Power-wise, I think he would have invented a few other tricks but lets see. I will probably reveal it during the mission chapter :) Freed is really gay?! I had my suspicions but yeah, i don't keep up with the manga. Thanks for the update though :)

* * *

><p><strong>Missing Natsu - Chapter 12<strong>

"What do you mean, Laxus?" Kyou asked as she turned around warily, hope glinting in her eyes.

"I..." Laxus cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, "I like you."

Kyou smiled thinking that he looked adorable when he was nervous, "Laxus, I think you're just confused. May be it's the Dragon's Instinct thing? May be you're confused 'cause i'm here after so long?"

"No! It's not that!" Laxus shouted, looking for the words that will eventually make her understand that he was incomplete without her, "Kyou...listen...it's, it's not that. It's...not the Dragon's Instinct thing or whatever. I'm sure it isn't...but if it is...i'm glad I have a reason to tell this to you. You know...since I...since I left...there's not a day that I didn't think about you. About a day after I left...I was fighting not to run back to you to apologize and may be take Raizo up on her offer..."

"Why didn't you?" Kyou whispered softly as the wind blew the leaves around them.

"I kept imagining you...telling me that...that you hated me. I couldn't go back after that. The chance that it would come true was too high for me. I was too scared to face you so when the Old Man called me to the guild, I accepted. I'm sorry about that. As years passed, I realized that I no longer looked at you as a friend but I had started to like you more than that," Laxus looked away as she approached him, "When you came back...I couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to tell you everything...but..."

"It's okay...I understand. You had to keep your promise to the Old Man and marry Erza," Kyou told him as she hugged him, her head on his shoulder.

Laxus leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes as he hugged her tightly, "You and Natsu are not really together, right? Natsu's coming back soon, right?"

"Soon...Shiki will disappear and Erza's Natsu will be back," Kyou replied, "After this mission, he'll be back. That's why the mission was brought forward."

"So...that Natsu doesn't have to live as Shiki for longer than necessary?" Laxus confirmed what was actually going on.

When she nodded, he pushed her back and held her at arms length, a silent question in his eyes.

"Then...if you are sure about it...then we can be together..." Kyou replied, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"I _am_ sure, brat," Laxus smirked.

Kyou smiled and stared at him, tracing his scar and wondering where he got it. He closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened his eyes, he stared into her eyes with a soft, loving expression that no one but Kyou was fortunate enough to see. One of his hand moved from her waist to caress the side of her cheek. Slowly, an unknown force pushed the two mages closer to each other. As their lips met, Kyou closed her eyes. She smiled into the kiss, glad that she waited for Laxus to be her first kiss. When they moved apart, Laxus let an uncharacteristic smile spread across his face, in response to hers.

'Shiki is Natsu?' Erza thought as her eyes widened in surprise.

Her body froze as the wind blew against her, her red hair flying behind her. It almost seemed as though, even the wind did not want her to witness this special and private moment between the two souls. Erza had been looking for Laxus to let him know that he had to take care of the guild as she will be on a mission with Mirajane. But, instead, she found herself witnessing an important conversation between Laxus and Kyou.

"Erza...there you are...we have to leave now," Mirajane said as she found Erza.

Noticing the look on her face, Mirajane looked further into the forest, only to see that Kyou and Laxus were in each others arms. Her quick thinking also led her to the conclusion that Erza finally knew the truth about Natsu. Gently, she pulled Erza away from the scene.

"Erza, are you alright?" Mirajane questioned her.

"I'm fine. Why would Natsu lie to me?" she asked back as they walked towards the train station.

"He hadn't completed his mission. Tomorrow, the Dragon Slayers are going to go and help Natsu to finish what he started," Mirajane replied to her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Oh...I see...but he could have just told me the truth," Erza mulled, deep in thought.

'I don't think he would have survived that attack,' Mirajane thought to herself and just nodded to Erza.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Laxus, I have to go. I have a mission tomorrow," Kyou said as she pulled away from him.

"Don't die," Laxus replied with a smirk, "Goodnight, see you when you're back, brat."

Aren't you coming?" Kyou asked, remembering that they both stayed at the guild.

"No, I got some things t take care of," he replied as Kyou nodded and waved before turning away.

**-With Erza-**

"Erza...I have been having a bad feeling about Wendy's mission tomorrow..." Mirajane opened another conversation between them.

"I have been having that feeling too. I was going to go and check on them but since Natsu is there, I don't think I need to," she replied, confident in Natsu's strength.

"Still...take this transportation lacrima. I still think you should go and check on them as soon as our mission is over. I have to get back to the guild so I can send Laxus over if necessary," Mirajane insisted.

"Well, alright. Since you feel so strongly about this."

**-The Next Day-**

Kyou's P.O.V

"Stupid alarm clock," I mumbled as I was woken by its loud ringing.

I laid back in bed, thinking about last night. Just thinking about it brought a smile to my face. Laxus and I knew we liked each other and we had, well, kissed. Though we're still not a couple just knowing that he's mine and i'm his is enough...for now. I smiled and jumped out of bed. I got ready as quickly as I could and ran out of my room. It was five-thirty in the morning and the rest of them were already in the guild waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late," I told them and jumped off the third floor and landed perfectly fine on my two legs, "Come on, let's go."

"Are we walking there?" Shiki asked as he smiled widely.

Wendy looked at Shiki with pity and answered him, "Ano...i'm sorry, Shiki-kun but we have to take the train, walking there would just take too much time."

Shiki looked at Wendy who was looking back at him apologetically and he could not complain, "It's okay. I'll just sleep on the train. No problem there."

"I can help knock you out, Flame-brain," Gajeel grinned at Shiki and almost started a fight.

"Come on, this is the train we're taking," I called out and pulled Shiki and Gajeel into our compartment forcefully.

Just as the train started moving, Gajeel hit Shiki hard on the head with an iron fist. Then, as Shiki sunk to the floor, the rest of us were seated on our seats.

P.O.V End

"Apparently, the Black Dragon we're looking for is located in a mountain in the North. If even after three years Natsu couldn't defeat it then, we have to be very careful of its power," Kyou told the other two Dragon Slayers what she was thinking.

"If it is in a mountain, it will be very cold there," Wendy added, "That might be at our disadvantage."

"Whatever it is, we just have to kick that Dragon's ass and find our own Dragons," Gajeel simplified everything for them.

The three Dragon Slayers nodded their heads and suck into silence before Wendy interrupted a few hours later.

"Ano, Kyou-san...erm...can I ask you something?" Wendy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, don't be so formal Wendy,"Kyou flashed the girl a warm smile.

"What are we going to do for food?" she asked softly, "Happy seems hungry."

"Huh? Oh ya..." Kyou replied, she had not taught of it yet, "We'll find something to eat in the next town we pass."

"Passengers please get down. We're at Osaka Town." **(Not a real town name.)**

Hearing that, the Dragon Slayers took their bags and got down from the train and headed to the nearest shop to buy food. The four of them ate until they were full and quickly got up remembering that they had a train to catch. As they ran towards the train station, they realized that the train they were supposed to take had left half an hour ago. The four of them glanced at each other, wondering what they could do.

"Looks like we're walking there. Besides, we have two weeks to return home. So...we'll just take four to five days walking there, another four to five days to get back home...so we have four to six days to find, fight and question the Black Dragon," Kyou replied and slipped on her jacket, "Come on, we're walking here."

As they left the town, Shiki and Gajeel were fighting at the back as Kyou, Wendy and Happy walked in front. Wendy had a tensed smile on her face as Kyou just looked as though she was going to turn around and kill the two Dragon Slayers at the back. At every town they walked through the four of them captured too much attention just because of the two fighting mages. Suddenly Kyou stopped walking. They had already passed through the third town after Osaka Town and they were walking through a dense forest with no one around.

"Kyou-san?" Wendy called out as Kyou turned to face Gajeel and Shiki at the back.

"Thunder Bullet," Kyou said as she struck both Shiki and Gajeel with her lightning magic.

"What was that for?" Gajeel shouted as he jumped up and glared at Kyou.

"Stop fighting and lets get this mission over with!" Kyou grumbled and continued to lead the team in the direction of North, "Erza will be waiting for that knuckle-head to come back."

"Then you'll marry Laxus?" Gajeel asked her with a smirk.

"Yeah, i think so," Kyou replied, "If he doesn't change his mind."

"You lllllllike him," Happy teased.

"Hahahahaha! Is that what you think, brat?" Gajeel laughed loudly, "That almighty Laxus is head over heels in love with you. I can't believe that you can see that Erza hates Laxus but you can't see that he's in love with you!"

"I believe it but..." Kyou glared at Gajeel for making fun of her, "Laxus is unpredictable and i'm not exactly cut out to be guild master."

Gajeel continued to laugh loudly, "I know that you'll make a lousy assistant guild master, brat."

Kyou looked away, blushing.

'Two more weeks...two more weeks and everything will be fine,' she thought to herself as stared at the rapidly darkening sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, another update. Please read and review.<strong>

**Do you think i should write about what happens on their way to the mountains or should i skip that?**

**Kirihara-Sama :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, i'm back again with a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.

On with the reading...

* * *

><p>Missing Natsu - Chapter 13<p>

As the days passed, the Dragon Slayers team passed through places of every type of climatic conditions. The team either slept under the stars or stayed in some inns during the nights. They passed through the most recent village and stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Eh, why did we stop here?" Shiki asked as he squinted, trying to peer through the darkness of the forest.

"Maybe we should rest first?" Wendy suggested, " We can enter the forest in the morning when there is enough light for us to see?"

"Aye..." Happy agreed as he flew around with his head and arms drooping dye to fatigue.

Kyou look around at the tired team and nodded at them, "Lets rest for the night."

"There's an inn at the village we just passed. We can stay there," Gajeel said in a rough tone.

"Let's go!" Shiki led the way to the inn cheerfully as the final decision was made.

**-At the Inn-**

"Hey, Grandpa, can we have two rooms for the night?" Shiki asked loudly as soon as they entered the inn.

"Don't shout like that you dumb Flame Brain! You are going to scare the poor old man," Gajeel smirked at Shiki.

Shiki turned around and glared at him with challenge clearly showing in his eyes, "You got a problem, Iron head?"

The old man stared at them before shaking his head and sighed, "Young kids nowadays have no manners at all."

"Ano...sorry about that, Grandpa. Those two are really tired because of their long three day walk here. Sorry about that," Wendy apologised to him.

"Looked like they have more energy," the old man said, bringing their attention to the two of them fighting in the back, "Just make sure those two don't break or burn down this inn or else, my wife and I will not be able to survive here. This building is all we've got."

"Shiki! Gajeel! Stop fighting!" Kyou screamed at them.

The two of them hardly paid attention to her as they continued fighting with Happy urging them on.

"Ano...Kyou-san, now might be the time to tell then about the 'Call Erza' card that Cana gave us," Wendy told Kyou, terrified as Shiki's fist was covered in flames.

"SHIKI! GAJEEL! DON'T MAKE ME CALL ERZA!" Kyou screamed at them, waving the card in her hands.

Almost immediately, both the boys froze in their position as Shiki turned to face her.

"E-e-e-erza?" he stuttered as he his legs trembled while Gajeel just looked away saying, "Tsk, I'm not scared of her."

"Heh, come on, I have two rooms on the third floor," the old man said to them as he walked out from being the counter before stopping to give them a suspicious glance, "You kids ain't running away, right?"

"No, mister. We're Fairy Tail wizards and we're here to finish a mission," Happy answered for them.

"In that case, come on follow me," the old man smiled widely before leading them up the stairs, " By the way, you kids aren't trying to cross the forest, right?"

"Why, Grandpa? Is there some kind of problem if we do that?" Shiki asked as confusion appeared on his face.

"There's a barrier that surrounds the forest. Nothing can pass through it. But I know of a way to do that. The reason that you are crossing the barrier must be something that you want so badly that you are willing to even put your life on the line to get it," the old man warned them.

"What happens if we don't have the will, mister?" Happy ask him, knowing that none of his friends would bother asking for that.

"If you can't do that then you will burn until you turn into ashes," the old man said mysteriously before donning a wide smile, "We're here, these are your rooms. Hope you enjoy your stay here. Good night."

"Thank you, Grandpa," Shiki called out as the old man told them that his wife would be bringing their dinner.

After they freshened up, they met up in the girls' room for dinner.

"What do you think about what that old man said? Do you think that there's really a barrier? Wendy and I think that it might just be a rumor," Kyou asked Shiki and Gajeel.

"I don't know. In villages like this, there are usually rumors like these to keep the strangers away from their village treasures," Happy added as he ate his fried fish.

"From what the old man said I doubt that it's fake. It sounded as though he has seen someone try it before. I think it's true," Gajeel voiced out his opinion.

"I think we all have what it takes to pass through the barrier so we don't have to worry about it being a problem," Shiki replied seriously, for once showing off his maturity.

"Hmm...it might be true but I think that maybe we should ask the old man for more information?" Kyou asked them.

"I don't think so. If there really is a treasure then the old man might prove to be more of a problem then a help. Besides we could just check if there really is a barrier by ourselves," Shiki disagreed.

"But I don't want you to all burn up," Happy said sadly.

Don't worry about us Happy. We'll all be fine," Kyou smiled and petted his head, "We'll figure this out tomorrow."

"Why can't we check it now?" Shiki whined.

"Cause we're all tired now, Shiki," Kyou answered as she pushed them out of hers and Wendy's room before bringing the used plates down to the kitchen.

As Kyou came back from her trip to the kitchen she saw Shiki waiting for her outside his room.

"What's wrong Shiki?" she asked him as she saw the sad expression on his face.

"Nothing it's just...Erza will be waiting for me when I come back, right?" he asked her.

"Of course she'll be waiting for you. If she didn't care about you she'd have gotten married or at least be dating someone else out of her own free will," Kyou told him with smile.

"If Laxus ever lays even one finger on Erza he will be completely pulverized by me," Shiki growled.

Kyou laughed and hugged him saying, "Laxus will not touch her. Trust me."

"Thanks Kyou," Shiki smiled as Kyou handed him something.

"Call her Shiki."

Shiki's P.O.V

_How does this thing work? Kyou just have it to me and expects me to suddenly know how to use it? That girl is really..._

Not wanting to disturb anyone I walked up the stairs to the rooftop. _At least I'd get some privacy up there._ I walked forward to lean on the railings as I tried to get the card working.

"Call Erza," I said trying to get that thing to work.

After a few minutes, Erza replied, " What is it Kyou?"

"It's not Kyou. It's me," I replied into the card.

"Natsu?" Erza whispered.

"Huh? No I'm Shiki," I tried to trick her again.

"I know the truth, Natsu. Why did you lie to me? I heard Laxus and Kyou talking about it before I left for my mission. When I came back, I had a talk with Laxus," Erza said in a hard voice before asking, "Why, Natsu? Why?"

"Igneel told me to. I missed the guild but then I hadn't finished my mission yet so I had to come into the guild under a lie. Only Mirajane, Gajeel, Wendy, Kyou, Laxus and the cats know about it. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry," I apologised to her.

"You are forgiven," she replied simply before asking, "Why did you call now? Do you need help with the mission?"

"No. But we have to cross through some barrier tomorrow morning and if we don't make it across we'll be turned into ashes. I just needed to talk to you before that happens. Don't say anything to anyone else. We'll make it back soon. I promise," I replied to her.

Just before I hung up on her, I heard Erza saying, "Okay, you better come back to me."

I smiled. And mentally thanked Kyou again.

P.O.V ends

**-The Next Day-**

It was very early in the morning, even before the sun decided to shine brightly in the sky. The four mages and the cat evacuated from their rooms and left without anyone seeing them. Kyou had left their payment for the rooms in each of the rooms. They retraced their steps to the edge of the forest and stopped, hesitantly wondering how the were going to find out if there really was a barrier.

Shiki was about to punch the air in front of him to see of there was a barrier when Gajeel pulled him back by the back of his shirt, "You want to be turned into ashes, Shiki?"

"Shiki, be careful," Happy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Shiki replied scratching his head.

Kyou smiled and shook her head slightly. Bending down to pick up a hand full of dry leaves, she walked forward to stand with the rest of the team. Kyou threw the leaves in front of her. The leaves got caught by the wind current and continued floating towards the forest. When it was about a metre away from the forest the leaves burned up, its ashes floating away. The Dragon Slayers stared at the ash in disbelieve.

What we're they going to do?

Before anyone could remark, Shiki spoke up, "I'll cross first."

"Natsu, wait! You're going to burn up too," Happy wailed.

"See you guys in the forest. I guess, it's time to see if I really want to see Igneel again," Shiki smiled at the blue cat who stood by his side for so long.

With brisk steps, Shiki neared the magical barrier. Before he reached the one metre point, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax himself so as to focus on Igneel. He could hear Happy wailing but the other Dragon Slayers had come to stand by him.

"Happy, wait for us here. We'll be back so," Kyou said as she stood alongside Wendy, Shiki and Gajeel.

As they passed through the barrier together, a bright light shone so brightly that it almost blinded them. As they shut their eyes to block the light out, a voice called out to them.

"Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox and Kyou Silvea...how are you?"

* * *

><p>Please read and review :)<p>

Thank you

Kirihara-Sama


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys,

Kirihara here. I just want to tell you all that I'm really, really sorry for not updating Missing Natsu. I am really trying to finish up the story but **i just can't work up the inspiration or the motivation to continue writing**. For those who know what 'O' levels national exams are please try to understand. i'll **update my stories as soon as my exams are over**.

To those who have been waiting for the next chapter of Missing Natsu, **please do comment and tell me how you might want this story to end**. Hopefully, **that will inspire me to start writing again**. I **haven't abandoned this story** so **please do wait a few more months**..

Do review and tell me how you might like the story to end.

Thank you and I'm sorry again,  
>Kirihara<p> 


	15. AN - I'm Sorry

hey guys it's me again, Kirihara Sama...

i'm sorry that i have to tell you that I'm officially giving up on Missing Natsu... i just can't find the words to write it anymore. I know that many of you have waited for it and a few of you have bothered to review and tell me what you think but i just can't write MN anymore.

This is probably going to be my last message here unless somehow i miraculously regain my inspiration to write...

I'm sorry...

Signing out for the last time,

KiriharaSama (Kae) - 7th Nov 2013


End file.
